elemantals
by phoenixan
Summary: Steven Silver and his friends; Luna Cross, Simon Vento, and Will Diqiu are normal kids who train at a local Dojo. On the first day of the spring break of the freshmen year of high school, their sensei tells them that he will tell them the truth of the scroll of the warriors. Little do they know that their spring break will bring them to their destiny. please commit
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 0.5(legend starts

Legend tells of two protectors of the balance of the world, the dragons of light and darkness. But peace did not last long. The darkness grew jealous of the light. Then the two were at war. But because of all the hate and anger, the darkness grew stronger and nearly destroyed the light forever.

"Listen old man just because you're my brother. Doesn't mean I won't kill you" said the darkness as he picked up the light with one hand. "If you kill me the world will be out of balance" said the light as the darkness throws him across the room. "What do you think I'm trying to do old man? If the world is thrown off balance I will be stronger then you and I will finally rule" said the darkness as he picked up his weapon. "Even if you kill me you will not win" said the light. "Oh, yes the warriors of the elements. Don't make me laugh." said the darkness walking to the light. The light with his last ounce of his strength, he sends his energy to the one place where the darkness would not look. "NOW DIE" yelled the darkness as he slashed the light with all his strength.

A thousand years later the warriors of the elements were born, but they don't know what destiny had in store for them.

Chapter 1(intro)

It was a normal school day for Steven Silver. The class room was filled with excitement as the clock tick the seconds away. The students in a up roar impatiently for the last bell to dismiss them for spring break. The class room fell silent as the clock tick the last second before the bell. The bell broke the silence of the classroom. The Students ran out of the room in a stamped. The only ones left was Steven, and his three closes friends; Luna Cross, Simon Vento, and Will Diqiu.

Steven was the first to stand up of the four. "Let's head to the Dojo or Sensei will be mad." Steven said grapping his stuff. They all agreed, not wanting to do punishment training. One by one they left the room.

"I have to get something's for my locker." Steven pointed in he's locker direction.

Steven Sliver was somewhat of the chosen leader of the group. He had light brown hair that was short, but a little shaggy. He's eye were light hazel green. He wore a red Vans shirt, with little grey shorts that reached his knees, and black and red NIKE shoes. He was also the quietest one of the group, but at the Dojo he was the student that everyone wanted to sparse with.

"Ok. Don't be late or you will have to spare with me again." Luna said raising her fist to chin height.

Luna Cross was somewhat of a tomboy. She didn't really like girly things. Her hair was black with blonde highlights that were a little bit pass her shoulders. She wore a purple shirt, with worn blue jeans, and light blue NIKE shoes. It matches her caramel skin and helped the hazel color of her eyes stick out. She might not seem threating, but at the dojo she is one of the most frighten fighters.

"Luna don't kill him before he fights me. I still want a rematch form last time." Simon said laughing at the first part, and then turns ready to fight.

Simon Vento was the joker of the group. His hair was a burnt red that was shaggy and was a little longer than his neck. The top parts of his forearms were covered in freckles. He wore a light brown shirt with a checked pattern on it, with white shorts, and checkered Vans shoes. The emerald in his eyes reflected the light that hit them. He was not the strongest in hand to hand at the dojo, but he was one of the best Bo staff.

"Knock it off guys you know Steven is Sensei's top student." Will said looking for the next girl to hit on.

Will Diqiu was the self-proclaim ladies' man of the group, but he strikes out every time. He's hair was a shine black. His eyes were a light brown that was combed slightly to the side, and almost reached the bottom of his neck. He wore a black shirt with a YIN-YANG symbol on it, with Khaki pants, and black shoes. At the Dojo he never fights or sparse with Luna or the other girls there, but he still treats them with the same respect as fighters.

Steven made his way to his locker, while everyone else headed to the exit. Steven's locker was at the opposite side of the school, it took him a few minutes to get to it. When he reached his locker the light in the hallway started to flicker. He didn't think a thing of it. He turned the dial of the locker. Just as he dialed the last number, the lights went out. Steven could barely see, the only light he had was from the lights down the hall. He started to hear a low mown. The mown was growing. He thought it was someone trying to prank him. When he felt a breeze go down his neck he turned. But nothing was there and the lights came back on. He turned back around, and when his locker was insight, he saw a note in his locker, that wasn't there before. He opened it but he could not read it. The note was written in what looked like Japanese and was missing chucks of the written. At the bottom of the note was a dark blob for the signature. The only thing he could read was a number that was todays date write in the mix of the Japanese characters.

'Weird.' Steven thought closing his locker. He made his way back to his friends, who were waiting for him outside. He reached the door, but as he was about to leave he heard the mown again.

"Knock it off." He said turning around to no one again.

"What's up, Steven.'' Luna yelled to get his attention.

He turned and responded, "Uh it's nothing." They made their way down the street to their Dojo.

Back at the school door a dark figure appeared. It's only visible fetcher was a small smile. The dark figure spoke, "it's only a matter of time."

It was about a 20 minute walk to the Dojo. The Dojo's sign said 'martial arts of light and dark'. When they final made it to the Dojo the first they notice was a note on the door. Luna took the note and opened it. It was almost the same as Steven's, but it was missing some of the letters that was in Steven's letter.

"Weird.'' Luna said putting the letter in her pocket. They entered the Dojo.

The Dojo looked small on the outside, but it was larger on the inside. At the front was a tile floor and a desk, but no one ever sat there. The rest of the floor was a blue pated matt. Along the wall was display cases filled with weapons made for the martial arts, that were taught there, and two doors leading to the men's locker room and the women's locker room. The weird thing about this Dojo was they taught four different martial arts. The styles taught were Northern Shaolin, Tai Chi, Hung Gar, and Ba Gua Zhang.

"Ah my finest students have finally graced me with their presents." A man with a white Gi said. The man looked like he was in his early thirty's. He had Black hair, which was stating to thinning.

"Sensei." The group said together. They bowed as a sign of respected. They raised their heads.

"Now, now, you don't need to be that formal." Sensei said robing the back of his head. The group sighed out of relief for their sensei was not mad.

Everyone head to the locker rooms to change into their own Gis. Luna's was blue with a small logo of a dragon for the style of Tai Chi. Steven's was red with a phoenix logo on it, for the style of Northern Shaolin. Will's was a darkened green with a tortoise logo, for the style of Hung Gar. Simon's was white like Sensei, but had a tiger logo on it, For the style of Ba Gua Zhang. When they have finished changing they prospered for their lesson.

"Today's lesson is a tell of the warriors of the elements, the ones who founded the styles that you are learning." Sensei said has his students sat on the matt floor.

"Sensei, we already know this story." Will said starring out the widow looking at the girls that walk by.

"Pay attention." Said Luna grabbed his head and forced his head to face Sensei. Will turned to Luna with an anger look on his face.

"Fine." Will said turning to face Sensei.

"Yes, you all have heard this story scene you started here." Sensei continued, "But there is something else. The master who trained me was a student of one of the first masters of this school in Japan."

Sensei walked to a box on the wall. He brought the box to them.

"In this box is the scroll that was passed down to me by my master. The scroll contains the true story of the warriors." Sensei said showing them the box.

"Can we see the scroll?" Luna said wanting to see what the true master of her style. She had heard the master was a girl, one of the first woman to master a fighting style and one of the warriors that saved Japan.

"No, you are not ready to see the scroll yet." Sensei said taking the box of to the wall.

"Then why tell us." Steven said also a little disappointed too.

"Someday soon you will see it." Sensei said with a hand on the box, "That's all for today, sparse with each other."

It was a little past six when they left for home. They were about to go out the door when they were stopped by Sensei.

"Class tomorrow starts at the same time." He said waving them good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2(the true spring break begins)

"Steven Help!" screamed Luna running form a shadow.

"Luna. This way hurry." Steven yelled holding out his hand.

"Help me Steven!" Luna yelled as the shadow grabbed her and pulled her into it.

"Why didn't you save me, Steven why?" Luna said with a white face and a sad expiration on her face.

"No Luna No Luna," said Steven as he fall to his knees.

"Are you scared yet Guardian of Fire?" echoed a voice in the darkness.

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Steven yelled rising to his feet.

"Don't you know me? You're the one who kill me," the shadow said walking into the light, to reveal that the shadow was a dragon.

"What are you?" Steven yelled with a voice of fear. The dragon started to coil around him like a snake. The dragon pulled tighter and tighter, squeezing the life out of Steven.

"Now before you kill me I'm going to kill to you," said the dragon. Steven started to straggle.

"I won't die now," Steven yelled. He looked into the dragons darken gold eyes. He felt all the pain the dragon has brought and will bring to him. When Steven started to fall into despair he heard a voice.

"Don't let despair smother the flame with in you." the voice said echoing though the darkness. The voice started to fade, but just as it was gone a spark of hope grow in Steven. The spark grows into a raging inferno of fire. Fire started to take form of a sword. The sword had a bird for the hilt, the grip was red, the blade was red as of it was strait out of the forge.

"Take the sword if you wish to save everyone." The voice echoed again. Steven took the sword, as took it into his hand the flames of the blade engulfed him. The dragon yelled with pain. The dragon started to uncoil. Once free, Steven pointed the sword towards the dragon.

"Now I know you, you're the darkness and you will never win," yelled Steven raising the sword above his head, "now die."

He swung the sword straight down with a flash of light, the dragon was gone.

"You think you can kill me now, your still just human," said the dragon as he appeared behind him. Then the dragon stabbed his hand though Steven's chest. Steven yelled as he woke up.

"Why do I all ways have that dream." He said looking at the clock. The clock read ten a.m. He got out of his bed and walked to his window. Clouds were blanketing the sky. After Steven finished getting ready for the day ahead, he got a call for Luna.

"Luna, what's up?'' He said answering the phone.

"Meet me at the Dojo." She said, but there was something wrong in her voice.

"Hey is something wrong?" He said noticing something wrong in her voice.

"Just meet me at the Dojo." She said with a little frustration in her voice.

"Ok." He said hanging up.

Steven was about five minutes away from the Dojo, when it started to rain. He started to run as the rain got hard and hard. Luna, Simon, and Will were outside the Dojo.

"Ok so what's so important." He said as he joined the group.

"I thought you had something to tell me." Simon said pointing at Steven with a confused look on his face.

"No. I got a call from Luna." He said with the same reaction as Simon. Luna told them she got a call form Will, and Will told them he got a call from Simon. They stood there arguing who called who, when the rain started to get really heavy. They ran into the Dojo for shelter. The Dojo was empty.

"Weird Sensei is always here." Steven said looking for him. Luna walked along the walk; she saw the box on the wall. The thought of looking at the scroll raced through her mind. She decided to look at it, but as she reached for it a bolt of lightning stuck the ground in front of the Dojo. She flinched at the sound of it, as she turned back to the box it was gone,

"WHAT?" she yelled.

"What happened?" Simon said as him, Steven, and Will ran to her. Just as they reached her a shadow ran by.

"What was that?" Steven said watching the figure despair into a crack. Steven walked over to where the shadow vanished. There was a small shiver of light coming from the back of the shelves.

"Hey guys help me with this." He said trying to push the shelf. Everyone was pushing the shelf. The shelf revealed a staircase lightens by touches.

"Is anyone else having a horror movie flash back here?" Luna said holding Will and Simon, so they don't run away.

"Yeah. Me." Will said remembering that the lady's man was one of the first to die in horror films. Steven stared down the stairway, he thought it looked familiar. He made his was down the stairs.

"Where are you going?'' Simon said finally escaping Luna's grip. Steven said nothing. Luna fallowed him. Will and Simon started walking the other way, but were pulled back by Luna.

"Come on." Luna said dragging them down the stairs. Half way down the stairs Steven stopped. Luna, with Simon and Will still being dragged, stopped.

"What is it?" Luna said. Steven shushed her.

"Did you just shush me?" She said with a little angry in her voice. Steven shushed her again.

"Don't you hear that?" Steven said trying to calm Luna. She fell salient and lessened. A faint voice carried up from the bottom of the stairs. Luna released Simon and Will. They thought of running away, but stopped their small retreat and lessened. They moved quietly down the stairs. The voice grow louder and louder as they moved down. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, the voice was more recognizable.

"I think that's Sensei." Luna whispered walking off the last step. At the bottom of the stairs was a hallway. The hallway stretch about ten feet after the stairs, at the end of it was a door. They approached the door with lite steppes. Steven cracked opened the door. They looked into the door. Their eyes widened, at the sight of their sensei kneeling in front of a statue. The statue was a white dragon. Steven started to remember the dragon from his nightmare.

"It is time for them to know of their destiny." A voice echoed from the statue. Sensei rose to his feet, and bowed to the statue.

"Yes. I will tell Steven and the others when they arrive." Sensei said.

"Tell us what?" Steven said busting though the door, with his friends backing him up.

"How did u find this place?'' Sensei said turning around in surprise to the presents of his students.

"We fallowed you down here." Luna said.

"What do you mean? I've been down here all day." Sensei said confused.

"If that wasn't you up stairs, then who was it?" Simon said with a little panic in his voice. Just as he finished the question, the sound of someone clapping filled the room. Everyone turned to see a figure with no solid form.

"What are you?" Steven said pointing to the shadow.

"What are you doing here?" The statue said with fury in it voice.

"OAH. I thought you would be happy to see me or a shadow of me." The shadow said with a smile shape forming on its head.

"Children leave." Sensei ordered.

"Why would you make them leave? Aren't you going to tell them their destiny?'' The shadow said moving along the wall to the statue.

"What is going on?" Will said freaking out. The shadow moved closer to the statue, as it did so the statue started to crack.

"Leave now." Sensei said trying to push the kids up the stairs.

"You will kill us both." The statue roared.

"It is only temporary." The shadow said as it touched the statue. The statue shattered, releasing a light so bright the shadow vanished. The light engulfed Sensei and the kids. When the light dimmed down, only Sensei was left in the room.

"The children have left for their destiny." Sensei said with sadness in his voice, "if only I trained them more."


End file.
